UzumakiSensei
by foxhound40504
Summary: Naruto, retired from anything ninja related, lives his life as your run of the mill out of a job, down on his luck man, with a debt of over 200,000,000 yen which he had accumulated by helping a friend in need. Now in desperate need of a job he accepts a position to teach at an all girls school in the middle of the mountains. Too bad they never told him it was a ninja school!
1. Arrivals

Alright here we go guys I'm starting a new story today and it is the readers' choice! Out of 154 people the majority picked this one and it is called "Uzumaki Sensei"

This is a Naruto/Himawari Den! Crossover where Naruto is a teacher in place of Hayato…I forget his name. Now even though I'm typing these things I have yet to re-watch the anime and by the time you see this I would have seen it. I plan on making my own things up since I plan to make Naruto fairly different the Hayato.

Don't ask about pairings, I won't tell you even if there are any. Also since the anime itself is fairly light hearted I will label it as T since I don't think anything too explicit will happen.

Now sit back enjoy and don't bite my ass off.

* * *

Prologue 

A blonde man stared off into the sky, the dark clouds mirroring his current mood. He was young, possibly in his twenties; sapphire blue eyes stared dully upwards as three prominent whisker like markings adorned each of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and matching cargo pants, a green flak jacket over his shirt and a hitai-ate covering his forehead with a spiral shaped into a leaf. "Oi, Taka, why'd you call me here right before my retirement?" he asked turning to face brown haired man of the same height and similar age who was wearing something resembling traditional ninja garb.

The man's sharp, hawk like gaze, swiveled to stare at the blonde with an utter lack of emotion on his face. "There may be more than one thing we need to retrieve off the ship, I can't carry everything there is we need to grab you know." The man called Taka stated as he looked up again. "Come on Kitsune we have work to do." He stated as a messenger hawk flew down and landed on his arm.

Pulling his mask up to cover his face Taka took off running as an airship descended from the sky looking as if it was struck by lightning as it rapidly lost altitude. "Right, avoid the question…jackass." The blonde muttered as he pulled a Kitsune shaped mask over his face and pulled up a dark hood as he took off after his current ally.

"You know the plan right?" Taka asked as they matched pace with the ship.

"You grab the documents, I grab the girl right?" the blonde recalled as they prepared to jump. "Seriously this better be the last time you call me out to do this shit."

"It is I promise." Taka stated as they jumped onto the wing just as the pilots ejected themselves from the cockpit. "There's our entrance." Nodding his head the blonde jumped after his comrade as they entered the aircraft. "Go, I'll secure the documents!"

"Right." Kitsune muttered as he kicked open the cargo bay doors. "There would be a bomb wouldn't there?" he muttered to himself seeing a timer quickly winding down. "Grab the stuff and jump!" he shouted back quickly pulling the girl out of the machine which held her. Covering her naked body with his cloak the Kitsune masked operative quickly scooped up her small frame and jumped out of the ship just as it exploded.

Groggily the girl looked around in confusion before her eyes focused on a marking on the back of Kitsune's neck. It was a four pointed star with four swirls surrounding it at the corners the star couldn't point at. "Ninja-san…?" she muttered before succumbing to sleep once more.

Using the parachuting pilots as fall breakers the two ninja slowed their descent so that they could land softly and safely on the outcropping below them. Once they were safely on the ground the blonde gently removed her from his back and handed her over to Taka. "Here, I've helped you retrieve the girl, now do me a favor and forget you even know me." Kitsune stated in an annoyed fashion as he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Arrivals

Yawning, a blonde man wearing a simple collared shirt and blue tie with black slacks and similarly black shoes looked out of the windows of his cab as they neared the mountains where he would be working for a while. "Seriously…what did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself as he considered his situation. "That damn Kotaro." He muttered tiredly. "Leaving me with a two-hundred million yen debt."

Suddenly the cab stopped as the blonde was literally thrown out of the car. "Sorry sir but from here on you walk!" the driver shouted obviously scared of something as he slammed the door shut and drove off as if the devil itself was chasing him.

"What the hell man, we're already this close!" The irate man shouted after him but sighed when he realized the other man couldn't even hear him. "Just great, what else could go wrong today Naruto?" the man muttered rubbing his head in irritation. The now named Naruto sighed once more before looking up at the sky. "My life really is a…" he paused seeing an unusual sight by the modern day's standards. "Is that a…kite?" he asked slowly before a gust of wind turned the kite over revealing a screaming girl riding it. "Oh for the love of god….even I know that's old fashioned!" he shouted looking for something to help him reach her faster. "Don't know whose this is, but I'm borrowing it!" he shouted grabbing onto a bike as he shouldered his bag.

Nodding his head once Naruto took off as fast as he could leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he calculated where the kite would end up based off of the wind and the aerodynamics of the kite itself. "Shit wires, she'll fall shorter than I thought." He muttered nearing the village.

"He's not bad." A girl wearing light blue ninja wear stated watching Naruto peddle through the lens of a telescope. "According to my information…"

She was cut off as her companion smiled up at her. "Hey let me see Azami!" she cheered causing the taller girl to grunt as she handed the telescope over. The girl was a younger looking girl swearing something akin to a pink swimsuit with panda like paws on her hands and a big busy tail protruding from her backside as animal ears adorned her head, stated grabbing the telescope as she quickly spotted him for herself.

Azami sighed as she continued once she was sure her comrade could see him. "He's Uzumaki Naruto, single, a former P.E. teacher in the normal school system, but was laid off when his school closed down. He's twenty-four years old, and his favorite food is ramen."

"Ah, his leg strength is even greater than a reindeer's!" Azami's companion laughed as a smile took her face.

"Shall we go take a closer look Yusura?" the blue garbed girl asked smiling at the other. Smiling Yusura looked back up and nodded "Let's go Azami!"

Reaching the base of the village Naruto quickly grabbed the bike and ran up the stairs just as the girl crashed into the wires above and landed on the gate of the village. "Hey why isn't anyone going up to save her?" Naruto asked noticing that the villagers were simply looking up at her chuckles echoing here and there commenting that they hadn't seen such a brilliant way of getting stuck in a while.

"There's no need." An elderly man stated smiling as he watched as the girl tried to pull herself up.

Naruto frowned "Ah geez what's with everyone today." He moaned as he kicked off his shoes and quickly removed his socks as he ran over and began scaling the pillar gripping what he could with his toes and fingers. Ignoring the surprised noises the crowd gave him Naruto made a quick journey up though the girl had other thoughts.

"Don't come up here, a ninja doesn't accept help from anyone!" she stated causing a vein to pop on Naruto's head.

"Just shut up and let me help you! You're going to fall!" he retorted just as the wing of the kite she was holding onto ripped off. Acting quickly Naruto leaned back and grabbed her as she fell past him. Quickly righting himself he regained his balance and sighed. "See I knew you'd fall down." He muttered as he adjusted her so that she was safe on his shoulder.

"Oh…thank you." She muttered embarrassed as she held onto him so he could climb down easier. So when the gate suddenly started lowering both the girl and Naruto looked around in confusion before noticing the old man from earlier turning a crank to lower them.

Naruto sighed as he dipped his head. "You could've told me before hand." he whined as the girl turned to look at his face only to notice a mark on the back of his neck.

'That mark…' she thought to herself recognizing it as the mark on her savior's neck from when she was nothing but a child.

"I did." The old man stated as Naruto set the girl on her feet. Naruto's memory of him saying that it wasn't necessary to save her came to mind. "See?" the man stated knowing that Naruto knew what he was talking about.

Grumbling under his breath Naruto turned towards the girl as the villagers disappeared in bursts of speed. "Oh great…ninjas." He muttered tiredly realizing he was in another form of ninja village. "So…what's your name?" he asked seeing her look around in wonder.

The girl seemed to realize that she hadn't introduced herself yet as she quickly bowed her head. "I'm Hinata Himawari." She introduced herself seriously. "Please become my master."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the obviously excited girl. "Why would I do that?" he asked seriously "Besides you don't even now who I am." He pointed out though it didn't seem to bother the girl at all.

"It's in the ninja code to serve the one who saved our lives." She stated pulling out a scroll labeled "The Ninja's Code"

"I don't remember such a code." Naruto whispered softly to himself as he looked away from her making sure not to face the direction he felt several other presences. "That doesn't matter it's a teacher's duty to protect their students." He stated looking back at her. "I'd be a failure of a teacher if I didn't save you."

"You're a teacher here?" she shouted enthusiastically "I just transferred in myself please forgive my ignorance!" she shouted bowing her head.

Naruto chuckled "I'm new as well." He stated smiling at her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself as she straightened her posture.

"Then Master shall I help you with your bags?" Himawari asked tilting her head as she smiled at him.

Naruto shook his head softly and began to decline her offer when his mind processed her word choice. "I never said I'd accept!" he yelled looking at her with a slight glare. "So don't call me Master!"

"Then…Naruto-dono." Himawari suggested as she followed him towards the school. "Ah, but I'll call you Uzumaki-sensei during class." She state as she thought about the situation.

"Please call me that all the time." Naruto muttered reigning in his more explosive reactions.

"Want to bet on how long the new teacher will last here?" Azami asked as a girl wearing light green attire materialized beside her. She was wearing glasses and had silvery grey hair which she kept up in a small ponytail. She didn't get a chance to respond however as a dark skinned girl jumped down behind them.

"You're too easygoing-arisu!" she shouted pulling out a katana. She was wearing almost all purple her platinum hair held up in large twin-tails as she smirked. "I'll send him packing in one day-arisu!" she shouted as Azami jumped out of the way as the other girl pointed the Katana at her.

Azami frowned as she dodged three strikes from the tanned girl. "Don't swing your sword so carelessly Himeji." Azami stated simply.

"What a waste though?" Yusura stated as she hung upside down on a branch next to Azami. "He looks like a cute fox, doesn't he?" she suggested pointing out his whisker marks.

"To fall in love so quickly disqualifies her as a Kunoichi." The fourth girl stated crossing her arms. "Just by looking at her I can tell she has no talent."

Naruto glanced over in their direction causing the four to tense as they dropped down to the ground. "Is something wrong Mas…err I mean Naruto-dono?" Himawari asked looking up at him curiously.

"It was nothing…" Naruto stated as he turned forward and began walking again. "And don't call me that!" he shouted causing Himawari to frown.

"I can't do that Naruto-dono saved my life. As a ninja I must serve under you." She explained once more as they walked.

Seeing him walking away the girls in the bushes sat up and quickly dusted themselves off. "What was that? It suddenly felt like I was being stared at by a hunter." Azami muttered as she got to her feet as did the others.

"That man isn't normal." The bespectacled girl stated as she adjusted her glasses. "There's something more to him then we know."

"This is really exciting-arisu!" Himeji stated gripping her katana tightly.

* * *

The next morning

Naruto could feel his eye twitching in annoyance as he stood before the principal, an old woman who was being carried around by some mechanoid thing, her assistant who looked similar to an elf he had seen in a game while in Tokyo, and four girls whose presence reminded him of the eavesdroppers from the day before. "More ninjas…" he muttered palming his face.

"This is the new teacher Uzumaki Naruto-sensei." The principal stated in a raspy voice.

Naruto glanced over at her and began scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry it seems there's been a mistake." Naruto stated as he turned around to face the leader, grinning apologetically.

"I'm sorry for being late!" Himawari shouted as she ran up to them. "To be late on my first day…I most sincerely apologize!" she shouted bowing her head in shame.

Cutting off Himawari's explanation as to why she was late the principal stated "Let me introduce the transfer student, Hinata Himawari, as well." As Himawari quieted down the principal sipped some tea. "Today we're holding a special extracurricular lesson so it's alright if you start tomorrow."

Bowing her head the assistant closed her eyes and raised a single hand "Dismissed." She stated in monotone as she and the four kunoichi disappeared in bursts of speed.

Taking on a surprised expression to maintain appearances Naruto glanced at the principal seeing as the normal introductions were over. "I'm sorry but please allow me to resign." Naruto stated making sure not to look at Himawari. Seeing the questioning glint in the principal's eyes Naruto elaborated. "I was told this would be a normal school, I'm not cut out to be teaching Kunoichi."

Turning her head the principal waved off his concerns. "Even if you're normal it should be fine." She stated. "These girls are all bred to be the best of the best ninja they can be." she went on to explain as Himawari looked on in awe. "However, eventually they will graduate and integrate into normal society, where they will be tasked with special missions from the government. It would be strange if by that time they cannot blend into normal society. For that reason we needed a plain inconspicuous person like you."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "You know that sounds like an insult when you put it that way." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"In other words we wnt you to teach them what it mans to be normal." The principal summed up. "We're expecting great things from you." She stated before disappearing.

"Ah wait…my resignation…" Naruto mumbled before sighing as his head hung in despair. "She didn't even listen to my request."

Himawari clenched her fists in excitement as she looked around promising herself to do her best. "Ah Naruto-dono where are you going?" she called out seeing Naruto walk away. "Don't you want to see how your students are doing?"

"That was the plan, but I quit!" he shouted back as he entered the teacher's dorm where he was staying. "Teach ninjas, are they kidding me?" he muttered as he repacked his things. "If I stay here than those guys will start moving again. Shit this is one big breach of my retirement conditions." He muttered angrily as he grabbed his things and headed out the door. Seeing an IOU he sighed as he remembered how he ended up in this situation. "That damn idiot." He muttered tiredly as he began to walk.

In the trees above Azami was watching Naruto through a telescope as he approached their position. "He's on his way Shikimi." She stated as the silver haired girl from before quickly went about making some sort of drug.

"There's no reason to hurry." She replied as she dabbed the substance on a dart before handing it to Azami. "Here." She stated as the information gatherer pulled out a sniper rifle designed for these kinds of situations and loaded the dart into it.

"Thank you." She called back before taking aim.

Naruto pretended not to notice them as he continued walking forward not at all worried about whatever substance they were using. "If it's a poison then I'll be fine." He mused as he continued walking. Feeling the prick of a needle on his throat Naruto cursed as he felt the poison spread through his body instantly. "Shit new blend." He muttered as he felt his eye lids close as he fell to the ground.

When Naruto awoke he immediately noticed that he was tied up in chains and was lying on a train track with a steam engine heading right for him. "Oh fuck me." He muttered trying to work his arms out of their bindings.

On a cliff face overlooking the area the girls watched in surprise as the bindings quickly started to fall away from their newest teacher "Did you tie him up properly Azami?" Shikimi admonished as she quickly coated another dart in her sleeping drug.

Pulling out her rifle once more Azami quickly loaded it and aimed "Don't look at me! I tied those extra tightly!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger tagging the blonde with another dart. However, the effects were severely different from before as Naruto merely lost the feelings in his limbs rather than his consciousness.

"He's still awake?" Yusura asked amazed as Himeji's jaw dropped slightly.

"That's impossible, that dosage should be enough to knock a grown man out for at least an hour." Shikimi muttered as Himawari made her appearance.

"HIMIAWARI!" Naruto shouted catching the girl's attention as she had been wandering near the tracks looking for him.

Seeing the situation she rushed over and removed what was left of his bindings before booking it for the track junction. "Sensei, are you alright?" she asked as she set him down as the engine went along the other track around the mountain. "What was going on?" she wondered looking around.

Naruto sighed as he worked the feeling back into his hands and legs. "Why am I being treated like this?" he muttered sadly. "Is this karma?" Just as he said that an empty mining wagon rolled by with a pink creature pushing the handle. "What the heck?" he muttered pretending not to notice the girls underneath it.

"Ah…my luck sucks so much recently." He muttered as he managed to get to his feet. "Thanks Himawari you really saved me there."

"Master, please make a ninja pledge with me!" she shouted bowing her head.

Sighing Naruto picked up his things "It doesn't matter much anymore, I'm leaving anyways." He stated looking around. "You saw what just happened right it's not safe for me to be here."

"But you saved my life yesterday, a ninja who has been rescued must become a life-time servant of their rescuer!" she explained again as they made their way though the forest.

"That's not the right code." Naruto stated tiredly. "A ninja who is rescued must serve their rescuer until they have returned the favor." He recited "Get your facts straight if you want to be a ninja."

"Ah is it now…?" Himawari asked pausing mid-step. "Hey…wait! How did you know that?" she called out giving chase.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Naruto stated looking over his shoulder causing her to stop. "It will be better for you to forget about me." He stated before walking off.

Watching him walk off Himawari stopped as se hung her head in sadness. "Let's have a fight fair and square-arisu!" Himeji shouted flying at Himawari with her sword drawn. Missing the girl Himeji quickly looked around "Eh? Where did Sensei go-arisu?" she asked trying to find Naruto.

"He already left." Himawari stated causing Himeji to look at her funny.

"He can't even stand a day here-arisu? What a useless coward-arisu." Himeji spat. "To think such a man caught our interest-arisu." She sighed and looked at Himawari before readying her sword. "Now that it's come to this, let's have a duel-arisu!"

Naruto sighed as he continued walking. "Don't go any further." A new voice called out catching his attention. It was an elf-like woman with long black hair wearing a traditional kimono as she ate a typical Japanese meal.

"Another one." Naruto muttered sighing. Making to move Naruto blinked in surprise when she reappeared right in front of him.

"Have a look at this." She stated holding out her soup bowl.

"Tofu…Miso soup?" Naruto questioned curiously. As he stared into the bowl the image distorted within it to show Himeji attacking Himawari. "Ah she'll be fine any half decent ninja should be able to deal with such wide swings like that." He stated turning his head. "Wait…" he muttered realizing something. "AH SHIT SHE'S WORSE THAN A ROOKIE!" Running off he hollered back "Please look after my things until I return!"

The woman smiled as she took a sip of her soup. "Such an interesting man." She mused smiling softly.

In the trees above Himawari and Himeji. Azami, Shikimi, and Yusura watched with small frowns as Himeji chased Himawari around the clearing. "Should we stop them yet?" Azami asked looking at Shikimi for input.

"No look." Shikimi muttered pointing at a quickly approaching figure. Glancing over the other two ninjas in training quickly spotted Naruto as he ran towards them moving at a much faster rate than he had been on a bicycle the day before. "He really isn't normal." Shikimi muttered as they settled down to watch.

As Naruto ran through the woods he grabbed one of the Kunai embedded in the tree before rushing forward. Knocking Himawari out of the way he blocked Himeji's attack before knocking her sword up and ramming his nee into her stomach. Twisting her sword arm he grabbed the blade and disarmed her before flipping her onto her back. Once her had readjusted the katana within his hand he knocked the wind out of her stomach and pointed the blade at her throat. "Yield" he ordered his eyes steeled as Himeji grunted in pain as she felt the tip of her own sword poking her.

Raising her hands slowly she nodded her head. "I yield…arisu." Nodding in acceptance Naruto slowly stepped away from her as he looped the Kunai around his index finger as he stabbed the katana into the ground. "Alright what's going on here?" he asked looking around as Azami and the others dropped down around them.

"You're better than I thought." Himeji muttered getting to her feet before pulling her sword free. Cleaning off the dirt she sheathed it as she regarded Naruto.

"According to my information your friend left you with a two-hundred million yen debt." Azami stated as she leaned against a tree "And for his sake you unwittingly became a teacher here to pay off that debt."

"I won't tolerate being taught by someone who's not interested in teaching." Himeji stated staring at him as she fingered her sword as if considering drawing it against him once more.

Naruto sighed. "Why is my life always so complicated?" he mused as she ran a finger through his hair. "Well since it's only teaching you girls how to blend into normal society I suppose I won't get in trouble for it." He stated catching their attention. "However if you had such thoughts you should've brought them up with me, this had nothing to do with that girl." Naruto stated pointing at Himawari.

Shikimi adjusted her glasses as she stepped forward. "I cannot allow that." She stated coldly. "I'm going to have to ask this girl to leave." She stated "We are test-tube babies bred using superior genes." She explained causing Naruto to widen his eyes as Himawari gaped in surprise. "Everyone of us here was raised to be the best, an elite organization of ninjas if you will." She glanced coldly at Himawari who gulped under her scrutiny. "So no matter how much a weed like her trains it won't be any use. So please eave and we won't bother you anymore."

Naruto grunted in annoyance familiar with the elitist views being presented here. "If I had a hundred yen for every time someone said that to me." He muttered as he tapped his foot impatiently. "You know…she may suck at being a ninja." Himawari's eyes watered up.

"Master…" she whined pitifully.

"But that doesn't mean she can't become great." He continued ignoring her. "Your genes don't define you." He stated crossing his arms. "She may have to work harder than you girls do, but she'll catch up eventually."

"So you're saying that hard work can replace natural talent?" Azami asked looking at him seriously. "You're not going to say that's how you beat Himeji are you Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Of course that's what I'm saying…or would you prefer to witness my ability first hand Azami?" Naruto questioned staring at her.

"How did you know my name?" the information gathering girl asked tensing up. "I never once mentioned it."

"Shit I really do suck at not sticking out." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head. "I overheard you and Yusura talking when I first arrived here." He stated shrugging his shoulders. "You're not exactly quiet you know."

Shikimi held up her hand to forestall any further comments from either side. "How can you be so sure about this?" she asked looking at his face trying to read him. "You've only just met her yesterday."

"You're ninjas right?" Naruto asked looking at each of them in turn. "Figure it out yourselves. Ah to think my shitty ass cover story would fool ninjas." He muttered turning on his heels to walk away. "They really should get better at finding 'normal' people." He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on Himawari, I might need some help unpacking my things again."

Nodding her head she ran after him a smile on her face, leaving four young kunoichi in the clearing who each shared a look before disappearing into the forest. "Now that no one is after your life please stay!" Himawari shouted as she walked alongside Naruto.

"Actually now that I decided to stay here more and more assassins may come after my life." Naruto stated causing her to pause. "If you want me to stay become strong enough so that I don't have to worry about you."

"I understand Naruto-dono!" she shouted going back to her promised way of referring to him now that he decided to stay within the Academy.

* * *

End 

Whew this was kind of tough to do, I hope it's different enough from the canon storyline, but if it's not, please tell me what I could do to make it better.

If there are any questions please let me know and if it won't spoil the story I'll answer it.

* * *

Now I've recently become aware of the fact that my account might be removed for some of the…more…adult things I've written. Honestly if they wanted to remove it for breach of conduct they would've done so a long time ago, not…six years after I started. I think it was six years anyways…. Either way, I'm more surprised that they don't just make a section on the website that's only for…adults and non-members and members who are under a certain age can't enter. Oh sure there will be kids who will lie about their ages to get into it. I've done that a lot before I turned 18 *grin* but then they just need to adjust their membership policy stating that the site accepts no responsibility for what's written in this section.

Cause let's face it… they're reminding us of the no sex and no overly violent material rule because they're being threatened by legal issues. If members accept the risk then the site should have no problems, however these are only my views and obviously there will be people who want to ban the site just because their douches.

Now if I do get removed I'm not exactly sure what I'll do in response…I won't retaliate or something stupid like that, but I want to continue writing and most of my works aren't excessively violent or exceedingly close to outright pornography. So the idea of becoming a member of an adult FF site just to post my stories that may have one chapter out of maybe twenty with something adult rated worthy, isn't a vey appealing thought.

If I do get banned I will most likely move my unfinished works to DA, but I won't do anything about the already finished works. Honestly they need to make that rule of theirs more noticeable since seriously how many of us actually read the guidelines before agreeing so we could post our stories, I didn't. The rules should be somewhere more noticeable like on every page in big bold letters near the bottom.

Anyways for now I'll tone things down a bit, like I wont describe someone dying horribly, though I never did that anyways, and I won't write any sex scenes, for now. I'm sure the bros out there will figure something out so wish them the best of luck or better yet join their cause and get the FF admins to change their rules.


	2. Standard troubles

Alright here we go with the second chapter, the first one seemed to do well I don't recall any negative comments, then again I don't recall any comments at all so…yeah whatever

This is a Naruto/Himawari Den! Crossover where Naruto is a teacher in place of Hayato…I forget his name. Now even though I'm typing these things I have yet to re-watch the anime and by the time you see this I would have seen it. I plan on making my own things up since I plan to make Naruto fairly different the Hayato.

Don't ask about pairings, I won't tell you even if there are any. Also since the anime itself is fairly light hearted I will label it as T since I don't think anything too explicit will happen.

Now as you may guess this is where I start deviating from the beaten path so to say since Naruto as a person is very different from Hayato who is greedy and consistently thinking about food. Some of the events are similar but not quite the same. Unfortunately I can't quite remember the order in which things happen so…I'll wing it.

Now sit back enjoy and don't bite my ass off.

* * *

_Last time_

_Nodding her head she ran after him a smile on her face, leaving four young kunoichi in the clearing who each shared a look before disappearing into the forest. "Now that no one is after your life please stay!" Himawari shouted as she walked alongside Naruto._

"_Actually now that I decided to stay here more and more assassins may come after my life." Naruto stated causing her to pause. "If you want me to stay become strong enough so that I don't have to worry about you."_

"_I understand Naruto-dono!" she shouted going back to her promised way of referring to him now that he decided to stay within the Academy._

* * *

Standard troubles

"So…who here knows why this class is important to you?" Naruto asked looking up at the girls sitting before him. He was standing at the front of a large room with a black board behind him with the words "Modern World" written in large letters in its center.

Shikimi adjusted her glasses before speaking. "The goal is to teach us how to blend into modern society so that we may complete our tasks with minimal difficulty." She stated causing Naruto to nod his head.

"Good, so you girls do listen to people." He stated causing some of the kunoichi in training to frown. "This class will teach you a variety of things, how to fit into certain niches, how to use technological devices found in the outside world, current events, trends, fashion, and political issues to name a few."

"I don't see the point in all of this." One girl called out from the back of the room. "We're ninja, being unseen is our specialty, why should we need to blend into society?"

"Alright then scenario: You are tasked to secretly protect the son of a wealthy world leader; the son is an honest boy and a prodigy in martial arts. The son is aware of a terrorist organization after his life and has the necessary skills to detect anyone tailing him. How do you protect someone who is already suspicious of secretive people? You can't say stay out of sight and tail him, you will be caught and the mission will be considered a failure simply because you were found out." The girl made to open her mouth but slowly closed it again considering how to answer the question.

"The thing is, it's easier to protect someone if you're always at their side, here's where belonging to niches come in handy, you study the son's likes, dislikes, hobbies and other related information. Then you insert yourself in the area the son is always at, his school or the dojo where he trains. If you did everything right he will open up conversation with you. Now comes basic knowledge of modern world, you need to keep the conversation going, earn the boy's trust so that he considers you a friend. Now you're likely to be invited to join him should he decide to enjoy his free time in the town or whatever he likes doing. Of course should the need to protect him arises do so without hesitation, but try to mask it as something a friend would do, escape do not engage the enemy. Only if escape for both you and your charge is impossible do you fight back." The girls all began taking notes as Shikimi stared at the blonde teacher with narrowed eyes.

"Sensei." She called out raising her hand, "I understand the necessity of all of this, but how do you know so much about it?" she asked catching everyone's attention.

"Hm…you're a smart girl figure it out yourself." Naruto declared smiling at her cheekily. "Now who can tell me the latest brand names for Japanese shoppers?" he asked looking around the room.

* * *

"Uzumaki-sensei is definitely not a normal person." Shikimi stated as she, along with Himeji, Azami, Yusura, and Himawari gathered in the forest to practice their techniques. "He knows far too much about being a Ninja for an average person."

"His skills aren't bad either arisu." Himeji added in remembering how easily he had taken her out. "I want to fight him again arisu!" she shouted excitedly as she impulsively pulled out her sword and swung it in front of her.

"According to my information Uzumaki-sensei has a history as a soldier for the JSDF" she explained smirking at them. "He did say to figure it out ourselves you know." She stated seeing the raised eyebrows of her comrades.

"That doesn't explain how he ran here so quickly when he stopped Himeji." Yusura pointed out. "Soldiers are strong and all but they can't run that fast no matter how much they train."

"I'm sure Naruto-dono was a skilled Ninja in the past, no matter how you look at it that has to be the case!" Himawari shouted enthusiastically. "He even said there may be assassins coming after him!"

"You know…things like that are meant to be kept secret Himawari." Naruto declared walking up to them. "While I'm happy you girls are trying to gather information you should really get back to training." He stated smiling softly at them.

"Fight me arisu!" Himeji shouted lunging at him with her sword. Naruto stepped to the side and grabbed her wrist before flipping her onto her back. "You don't normally announce yourself like that." He stated looking down at her perplexed face.

"By the way, sensei, how did you recover so quickly from those sleeping drugs?" Shikimi asked seeing her chance to gather more information.

"Hm…I suppose I could give you a hint for that one." Naruto muttered rubbing his chin. "Let's just say I'm very healthy." He answered vaguely "You'll have to figure out what I mean yourself." He stated halting any more questions coming out of Shikimi's mouth.

"Sensei why are you out here anyways?" Azami asked tilting her head to the side.

"I was going for a walk, I prefer being outdoors to think." He explained simply. "I have to figure out how to get you girls to practice applying my teachings. I also need to make up your exams." There was a general grunt of displeasure from the girls as they realized they would in fact have exams. "Actually…Himawari walk with me." He instructed as he began walking away from the group.

"Ah, yes Naruto-dono!" she called out running after the whiskered blonde. Once she caught up to him she fell in step and looked up at him inquisitively. "Was there something you needed of me?" she asked curiously.

"If you're going to follow me you need to be strong." Naruto stated glancing at her. "Time for training." He stated, causing her eyes to shine. "I'm not teaching you how to be a ninja." Her expression fell. "I'll teach you how to fight." Her ears perked up at that.

"How to fight?" she questioned. "You mean like how you handled Himeji?"

"Exactly like that." Naruto stated with a nod of the head. "I'll only teach you the basics, I'll leave you to figure out everything else after that. However, know this; if you master the basics you're already on the way to being a master." Stopping in the middle of a clearing Naruto looked around before nodding. "Alright here should be good." He muttered before looking at Himawari. "Stretch and then I'll see what you already know."

Nodding her head Himawari began loosening up her body in preparation for the training as Naruto smiled faintly sensing the other girls nearby. "Okay Naruto-dono, I'm ready to begin!" she shouted, eyes blazing in determination.

"Okay, throw a punch." He ordered earning a nod from the girl as she punched the air with a loud "Hah!"

"I…have a lot of work to do." Naruto muttered palming his face.

"Eh what was wrong with it?" Himawari asked looking at her master in confusion. "I did it just like Daigo-sensei."

"Look, movies aren't very good bases for applied martial arts you know." Naruto muttered between his hands. "Your balance was totally off, no speed, no accuracy over committed, off balance." He sighed and spread his legs shoulder width apart. Your punch should be like this!" he shouted thrusting his fist forward towards Himawari, stopping just short of her face causing her hair to blow back from the air pressure.

"A-amazing…Naruto-dono." Himawari stuttered wide eyed as her body shook involuntarily.

"You have to place your weight behind your attacks while maintaining balance; don't over commit yourself lest you find yourself on your back or worse." As Naruto drilled Himawari on the basics the girls hidden in the trees were having a silent conversation with each other.

"I'm really beginning to agree with Himawari on this." Azami stated watching the girl train under the blonde's watchful eye. "His knowledge about the martial arts is too high for a random soldier.

"He's as fierce as a lion!" Yusura stated watching the two with interest.

"Sensei…is an enigma indeed." Shikimi agreed as Himeji growled silently wanting to fight the blonde again.

"Hah…" Naruto breathed out as he looped a kunai around his finger and began twirling it around idly watching the young girl practicing the proper motions for kicks and punches he taught her. "Was I ever this bad?" he muttered idly flicking the knife at the four girls spying on them.

"WATCH OUT!" Shikimi shouted as the sudden evasive maneuvers forced the girls out of the tree and into the open. "Sensei that definitely proves it!" she shouted stepping towards him. "You are a ninja like us aren't you?" she accused causing Naruto to laugh.

"You could say that." He stated rubbing his head. "I don't really see a point in lying, but I'm retired now so I'm not technically a ninja anymore." He laughed some more as the girls glanced at each other warily. "Oh don't worry, it's not like I'm some spy or something, I really am retired, actually I might be breaking some rules by teaching a ninja school…not really sure about that." He rubbed his chin in thought. "In either case you shouldn't tell anyone else since if they can't figure it out they ain't very good ninja in the first place. I haven't been exactly sneaky."

"Ninjas don't retire." Azami stated crouching down prepared to fight him if the need arose. "Our profession is too sensitive for a ninja to just retire."

"Don't know where you heard that one from, but it's a lie." Naruto stated simply. "Likewise the ban on love is also phony." The girls stared at him as if he were crazy. "Well think about it, how are the elites supposed to pass on their genes if they don't find someone to share a bed with? Despite the common stereotypes Ninjas want to find love as well."

"Certainly that does make sense…" Azami muttered seriously thinking it over. "But love merely clouds your judgment."

"Hm…so does anger, fatigue, alcohol, drugs, depression, elation. It's not a matter of eliminating emotions it's about controlling them." Naruto explained simply getting into full lecture mode. "Now seriously go on." He stated shooing them away. "All of you I have some things to do."

Himawari looked reluctant but nodded in the end as she followed the others away from the clearing.

"Is there something I can help you with principle?" he asked as the old woman appeared next to him. "You knew from the start didn't you?"

"Of course." She stated simply sipping her tea. "Who better to teach the new generation about blending then a master at it?"

"Tch, I should've known at least a few more old timers would be around." Naruto muttered folding his arms. "Though I am surprised to see one such as you outside of the nations."

"I grew up out here, my parents were from the nations." The principle explained simply. "They taught me their way and I upheld it since I was able to understand it."

"Hn…You know the nations won't sit quietly if they hear that I'm teaching." He stated looking into the sky. "It was part of my deal with them not to pass on any of my techniques, or skills."

"Then I see no trouble, you are only teaching them how to integrate into modern society as you have."

"Let's hope they see it that way." Naruto muttered walking of into the forest leaving the principle alone in the clearing. Watching him walk she simply vanished leaving nothing there.

* * *

"Alright class, I've decided how I want you all to better apply what I teach you for this class." Naruto announced the next day as he held out several forms of paper. "On each of these pieces of paper is a character profile, each of you will receive one and try to accomplish the goals written on them. On these lists are allies, known enemies, objectives, the personality you should adopt, your alias' likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc… Here's the catch some of your allies and enemies aren't listed and your allies and enemies may or may not know who you are. Also opposing groups may have the same goals so I leave that up to you to figure out how to handle the situations. Now I'll call you up one by one, don't let anyone else see your profile." As each girl got their profile and looked it over he clapped his hands to gain their attention once more.

"Now there are a few rules I want you all to know and understand, no killing to mark an opponent or target as 'dead' draw a line over a vital location with a sharpie, if you are 'dead' do not contact allies or give away information. At most you can say "I've been slain" when asked face to face. Also the only other rule is that no actions are to be taken inside this classroom and five seconds after this class ends. That is all I expect you to begin assuming the alias' given to you tomorrow. Dismissed!" seeing them all run off Naruto sighed happily as he began decided to begin his paperwork.

Himawari glanced down at her paper wondering how she could pull her alias off. It read "**Personality: ditzy airhead. Likes: cooking, movies, anything pretty. Dislikes: insects, spicy food, and the rain. Hobbies: reading light novels. Notable features: consistently smiles regardless of personal feelings."** Himawari paused as she read the objectives which each held a picture. **"Objectives: Protect Azami, slay Kiki, slay Tomoe, and slay Kanda. Allies: Yusura, Tamaki, Mari. Enemies: Himeji, Shikimi, Nagase.**

* * *

END 

Alright that seemed like a good place to end it so I did. If you guys liked it please tell me so I can bask in my own awesomeness….

Anyways I am pretty much digging my own grave with this since now I got to think of everyone's personality and how they're going to interact with each other. I think I'll only go into details for this first one, any others that follow are kind of in the background, but I'm not going to focus on them all that much.


End file.
